Wendy's cousin's
by GravityFallsgirl22
Summary: Wendy's three cousin's, Gloss, Cashmere and Primrose, come to Gravity Falls to stay. Dipper falls in love with Primrose. But will he be able to save her from Gideon...
1. Chapter 1

Primrose's P.O.V

I sat on an old wooden bench admiring the gorgeous scenery that lay before my eyes. A vast area of water lay ahead and various flocks of birds perched on the surface peering down into the gloomy water's below. Seal's bobbed up and looked around before diving under again. I watched as a bird dived under the water. You didn't know where it was going to pop up. You expected it there and then out the corner of your eye it popped up there, with a beak full of fish. If only my life was that simple.

* * *

My father left us when I was very young. I am the youngest of three and have to look after the household, as my mother is very ill. My two sister's, Gloss and Cashmere are useless and do not help me with anything, so most of the time I have to do it.

One afternoon whilst I was taking my mum up tea the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello..." I began

"Could I speak to the career of the house?" The man on the other side spoke. I tiptoed into my mother's room and placed the cup of tea on the bedside table. She was fast asleep so I decided not to wake her.

"Actually, my mother is very ill, could I take any messages?"

"It's the doctor surgery, we were analyzing some results and your mother needs to go to hospital right away. She has an extremely bad illness and she needs to be treated. She may or may not survive." The man spoke

"What?! But what about us" I whimpered

"That's for you to sort out. An ambulance is on its way" the man finished before hanging up.

I placed the phone back on the cradle and fumbled through the bedroom for my mobile. The only place we could go was to Wendy's place. Although that would mean catching a plane from here in London to Oregon and then catching a bus to Gravity Falls. I dialed the number.

"Hello?" Wendy spoke

"Hi it's Primrose, can we…"

"OMG! I have so much to tell you…" She began before I interrupted

"Actually, I don't have time to talk. Mum's taken a turn for the worst and us three need a place to stay. Would it be okay if we came over to you? A lot of pressure will be on me but I think I can handle it. Although she may or may not live so we may have to stay with you… forever" I quickly spoke

Wendy's exited tone dropped "Oh, I'm so sorry. Your always welcome here in our house hold… hand on." She placed the phone down and I could here muffle voice's " Curtis that belongs to Jacob please stop bickering! And Harry you should know better! Please stop!" Wendy's brother's reminded me a lot like my sister's. Lazy, always arguing. They can be a handful at times too.

"Sorry, Prim, where was I oh, your always welcome here" She replied

"Thanks', how bout we say one week?" I anxiously asked

"Sure!"

* * *

'Welcome to Gravity Fall, Oregon' the sign read as the bus pulled down a winding road. The three of us sat at the very back of the bus. Gloss and Cashmere were arguing over a DS to one side of me and on the other three suitcases along with three bags were sat on the chair. I had my head in a book about Gravity Falls.

Gloss was wearing a black sweater and tracksuit bottoms. Her hair was cut into a neat, light brunette bob and on her feet were trainer's. Cashmere was wearing a purple hoddie and blue jeans. Her hair was scruffily tied back into a ponytail and a purple bow clip was placed to the right. Her hair was a light brown which complimented her eyes. I, on the other hand, had dark brunette hair, which hung loosely down to my shoulders. I had a white summery dress on and on my feet, white pumps. My eyes were a brown color and I had freckles all over my face.

Dipper's P.O.V

I sat outside the mystery shack with Soos, Wendy and Mabel we were on our lunch break and Grunkle Stan had gone out to get some groceries. It was a bright sunny day and I was determined to spend as much time as possible soaking up the sun.

"So Dipper" Wendy began speaking anxiously. "My three cousin's Gloss, Cashmere and Primrose do you think Stan would mind if they helped out at the mystery shack?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. More hands mean's more profits I suppose!" I giggled nervously.

"Dipper, we'd better get back to work. A bus has just pulled up" Mabel sulked

The bus parked and two girls got out. They were bickering.

"Gloss, Cashmere!" Wendy waved. The two girls stopped bickering and waved at their cousin.

Behind them another girl was walking. She had three suitcases and bags, which she was dragging behind her and her head was stuck in a book. I ran to help her carry them.

"Thank you." She softly replied as I took two suitcases and a bag off her. "You must be Dipper, Wendy has told me all about you"

"She has?" I replied, blushing. I couldn't help it she was beautiful and resembled Wendy only slightly.

"Yep, how your always helpful and about your sister. I think it's sweet how you help her" She stated, "I'm Primrose, but you can call me Prim."

"Primrose!" Wendy cried from behind me.

"Wendy!" Primrose replied running into her cousin's arms. I could tell Prim and Wendy held a special bond, unlike Wendy with the other two.

I put the bags down in the porch and watched the four stood in front.

"Dipper, these are my cousin's, as you've probably guessed, Gloss, Cashmere and Primrose" Wendy introduced

"Hi" The three waved.

"Why have you three come to stay here?" I asked Prim curiously.

"Well our mother is very ill and is in hospital and she may or may not live." She answered, nearly in tears.

"I'm so sorry!" I replied. I didn't mean to make her cry.

* * *

Later on in the day I bumped into Prim in the mystery shack exhibit. She was admiring a fake white rose.

"Hi. Do you like that?" I asked

"Oh hi Dipper, yes I love it!" she replied

"Well I have one here" I spoke pulling a white rose from behind my back. "Would you like a tour?"

"Oh thank you, I would love one," She giggled, sniffing the rose.

"Also, tomorrow at 5.00pm do you want to meet me in the restaurant…for dinner?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, of coarse!" She agreed, "Can I have your mobile number?"

"Yeah sure!" I replied

Together we walked around the shack admiring the weird exhibits. I just couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Gideon's P.O.V

I sat in my bedroom alone. It was damp and cold but I didn't mind. The cold comforted me. On my desk was a glass ball and in the ball was a vision.

"Oh I see Dipper, you have a new hero. She's pretty too and now I can use her instead of Mabel to get to you!" I cackled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my new story :) If you have any idea's please feel free to PM me all idea may or may not help a lot :)**

**Review Please!**

**GravityFallsGirl22 x**


	2. AN and Preview

**A/n: I just wanted to say that, if this is not clear, that these character's ARE NOT from the hunger games and are OC which I created. Primrose is an OC which I created and has nothing to do with the hunger games. Gloss and Cashmere are my friends OC which they have allowed me to put into my fanfiction. I hope that it's now clear. If I put a story not as a crossover and have OC's which I had no idea were from the hunger games, you'll just have to accept that.**

**Anyways sorry for me to have a rant. I should be updating my story soon and I thank every single one of my readers for the support. So I'm not breaking the rules I'm going to add the first paragraph of my new chapter as like a preview.**

**Once again sorry**

**GFG22 x**

* * *

Dipper's P.O.V

I waited anxiously, outside the restaurant, for Primrose to arrive. I glanced down at my watch: 4:59. I had been waiting here for over 10 gruelling minutes and the time seemed to be passing so slowly. Mabel had wanted to come. I told her she couldn't and to make up for it I had got Candy and Grenda round for her. I was just about to text Mabel when I noticed Primrose.

"Hey Prim!" I greeted her

"Hi Dipper. Thank you for inviting me!" Prim answered

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_Dipper's P.O.V_

_I waited anxiously, outside the restaurant, for Primrose to arrive. I glanced down at my watch: 4:59. I had been waiting here for over 10 grueling minutes and the time seemed to be passing so slowly. Mabel had wanted to come. I told her she couldn't and to make up for it I had got Candy and Grenda round for her. I was just about to text Mabel when I noticed Primrose._

_"Hey Prim!" I greeted her_

_"Hi Dipper. Thank you for inviting me!" Prim answered_

"Your very much welcome!" I replied, holding open the door. Primrose was wearing an amazing blue dress, which fell down to her ankles. Around the waist was a blue bow and her hair was tied back into a neat bun with a ribbon around it. On her feet were blue shoes with a slight heel.

We sat down at a table and began talking, whilst reading the menu.

"So, how are you?" I asked nervously.

"I'm good thank you. A bit tiered after tidying up after my sister's. You?" She replied, politely.

"I'm great thanks! Especially now I'm here… with you…" I regretted saying that last part immediately. Sometimes words just slip out.

She smiled at me. And I continued the conversation.

After two minutes a waiter came over and we ordered food. I found out all about her home life and how she had been the only one around when her mother fell ill.

* * *

The time flew by and before I knew it, I was saying goodbye to her. It was 7.00pm and was getting dark.

"Are you sure your going to be okay walking home on your own?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine. See you tomorrow!" She replied, before planting a kiss on my cheek and walking off.

My mind was racing. What did the kiss mean? Did I have a chance with her? Who knew? She did.

Primrose's P.O.V

I walked through the thick, dense woods. I knew where I was going but I couldn't help but feel as if I was being watched. I thoroughly enjoyed my time with Dipper and I always feel a bit more than friendship whilst I'm around him. I just need him to make the next move.

I couldn't help but notice something out the corner of my eye. I stopped dead in my tracks. _Must have been a dear. _I told myself over and over again as I continued wandering through the woods. Then cold hands grabbed me from behind. Thoughts were racing through my head. Why did I say no to Dipper walking me home? Will I ever she him, Wendy, my sister's again? Then a sharp blow hit me, knocking me clean out…

Dipper's P.O.V

"Dipper, have you seen Primrose?" Wendy asked as she walked into the mystery shack to begin her morning shift. Gloss and Cashmere were behind her, and for once were not arguing.

It was the morning after me and Prim had gone to the restaurant and I desperately needed to ask her something.

"Actually, I was just about to ask you that." I anxiously glared over to Wendy. I was hoping she was just kidding around with me, but then I saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"Dipper, She didn't come home after yesterday, I just assumed she had come over here to yours for the night. Now this isn't a joking matter, where is she?" Wendy's eyes were grinding into my mind and her voice, repeating over and over. I broke into a cold sweat.

"I don't know. I asked her if she wanted me to walk back with her she said no. She kissed me and left!" I cried

"She kissed you, aw how sweet!" Wendy replied, clearly getting distracted

"Wendy!" I hissed

"Oh right!" She said

Our conversation was broken by the call of my mobile.

"Wendy, It's Primrose!" I cried

"Put it on loud speaker then!" Wendy edged

"Hello…" I answered

"Dipper… help me, help me!" Primrose screamed down the line.

"Primrose, where are you, are you ok?" Wendy was breaking into floods of tears. Mabel, Gloss and Cashmere run in.

The phone was clearly snatched off Primrose and another voice spoke.

"Dipper Pines! I see you have feelings for this girl! You'd better come and retrieve her before I slit her throat. What is it with you and girls? Do you always put yourself first is that the problem? Well you have 12 hours, before the moon is up, to get this girl back. Otherwise she will be dead after I've touched her! And that's not all, you'll have to exchange something for her, like the book… unless you have something else…lets say… hmm a girl! Just remember Dipper, I have eyes everywhere, everywhere… " The voice chuckled

"Gideon Gleeful! I should have guessed you'd be behind this…" I began before he hung up.

I couldn't help but notice Wendy's sobs. I'd never seen her cry before.

"Wendy, don't worry we'll get her back." I comforted her

"Dipper, when we find her, I'll go. I know the book means a lot to you." Wendy sobbed

"Wendy, I would never let you do that. Yes, the book means a lot to me, but you, Primrose and Mabel more. I could never let any of you go. I'll sacrifice the book for you and I promise nothing bad will happen to you or her." I tried to comfort her as much I could. But, the guilt hung over me like a blanket, which you couldn't get off.

"Thanks Dipper!" Wendy replied, cheering up a bit

"First, Mabel, go and get my book. Second, Gloss and Cashmere find something to help us out, anything. Wendy, how can we locate Primrose?" I ordered

"I know just the person! But, it may need some bribing" She answered, Keen to help.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the second proper chapter of Wendy's cousin's. Hope you enjoyed it :) I just want to take some time to thank my entire fellow supporter's/reader's. Especially you lil ol Gravity Falls :) Not to mention everybody else who is reading my fan fictions. I love reading all your wonderful reviews and your creative idea's. Thank you so much :) And I hope I haven't put you off reading my stories ;) **

**Please Review!**

**GravityFallsGirl22 x**


	4. Chapter 4

Primrose's P.O.V

I woke in a dark, damp room. It was underground, I could tell that from the water dripping down the walls like tears. It was small. Who ever put me in here didn't know I was slightly claustrophobic. I could also here the faint flow of water from an underground waterfall, gushing like a kitchen tap.

"Hello?" I whispered

A flap in the ceiling parted and a staircase wound down. A strange boy walked down the stairs. He had white hair, which stood, firm, on top of his head. He was wearing a blue suit and around his neck was a green amulet. Funny, I have one of those at home; it's useless to me though. He was quite short and looked fat.

"Hello, my precious, you must be… hmmm… Primrose." He spoke, in a slightly seductive tone.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I spat at him

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Gideon Gleeful." He replied, holding out his hand, I slapped his hand before he grabbed me by the collar and drew me in closer.

"Get off of me you freak!" I yelled, kicking him between the legs.

That was my chance; I made a dash for the stairs. It the room above I frantically ran around, trying to open an exit. It looked like an old factory except the windows were all boarded up, and unfortunately all the door's were chained up. There were boxes everywhere, cluttering up the place.

"You won't get out. Only I have a key!" He cried at me, getting to his feet. "Why you're a feisty one aren't you, just like your 'friends' sister."

"What?" I questioned

"Oh Dipper Pines, the one who… oh how do I put this… stole the book from me!" He cried back at me.

"Stole? Dipper would never steal. Beside's he told me the full story about how he got the book. Oh, and now I come to think of it he told me all about you too and why I should keep away from you." I replied

"Oh, he told you nothing!" I heard from behind me. I swung around just as the blow hit me in the face and I passed out, unconscious, again.

Dipper's P.O.V

"How an earth are we meant to find Primrose?" I asked Wendy as we turned a corner in the high street. She said she knew how but come to think of it, if we were going to follow the phone signal then Gideon has probably already hidden the mobile somewhere.

"Well, I know that a certain someone is good at following phone signal's…" Wendy began before I interrupted her.

"Gideon has probably hidden the mobile somewhere away from where he's got Primrose. Beside's we've only got until the moon is first up and it's already… 12.00" I pointed out.

"Yes, but it's worth a shot, come on it's Gideon we're talking about! He's to thick to go to school, the school wouldn't except him, plus he's too fat to even fit through the doors." Wendy insulted.

"Who is this 'certain someone?'" I asked Wendy

"You'll see!" She replied

Gideon's P.O.V

"That is a good Point Dipper," I said out loud, whilst staring into the glass ball in the old factory, 412-gopher road to be exact. "And how dare you insult me, I'll make sure you'll pay for that!"

I grabbed Primrose's mobile and unlocked a door. I quickly threw the phone off the cliff. I knew it was risky but I didn't see the point in going out into the forest to hide the phone, beside's my prisoner would probably escape. I also knew that Dipper was far too dumb to work out that I was actually up here. I desperately wanted to take Primrose to my underground hideout, but I wanted to give Dipper a chance, beside's if he does find me I get the book I've been after all my lifetime and I can finally be ruler of all Gravity Falls and maybe, just maybe take over the world!

Dipper's P.O.V

"Are we nearly there yet?" I complained, it was beginning to rain and my feet were thumping.

"Nearly!" Wendy cheerfully replied, she was clearly fitter than me. "Here we go!"

She rang the bell of what looked like a flat. A tall boy with dark hair opened it. I immediately recognised him to be Robbie. He was wearing his usual black hoodie and tight jeans, two sizes too small. On his feet were pink slippers, which at sight of Wendy, he kicked off.

"Hey babe, what do you want" Robbie greeted us as he put his arm around Wendy.

"Get off me! Well actually me and Dipper were wondering if you could track phone signal's?" Wendy asked anxiously "You see Gideon has kidnapped my cousin and we need to get her back"

"I'll do anything for you Wendy, but it will cost ya. You know…" He replied

"Yep, name it" Wendy replied reluctantly rolling her eyes at Robbie's comment

"Well how about… a date or upstairs…" Robbie edged

"Nope a date will do" Wendy quickly replied

"Oh, ok I would have hoped for more but come in" Robbie said, with clear disappointment in his voice.

The two of us walked into the room before us. It was dark and smelt strongly of smoke. There were two sofas in the room, black, along with a large coffee table in the middle engulfed in the latest 'teen' magazines. The wallpaper was black and the blinds were pulled shut.

"So how do you plan on actually finding the signal then?" I questioned, cautiously

"I'm not doing this to help you squirt, I'm doing it to help Wendy ok?" Robbie replied sarcastically

"Robbie play nice will you, Primrose and Dipper are, well, almost going out so you're doing this for him too!" Wendy scolded

"What ever! So here's the plan, we first get her mobile number, then we insert in on here and viola you have your signal!" Robbie replied holding out a strange device, like a mobile. "Her number?"

"Oh right… 07859 345972" I read out from my phone

"Ok, now here's the signal, now we just follow it!" Robbie answered putting on his boots and opening the door. "To my van!"

**Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter ;) Also the phone number I put on here is just fake BTW.**

**Danni6823 has published a new story called: Don't go in the forest. You can get the link on my favourite story's page or via my favourite authors and I recommend you to check it out ;)**

**Please review! Constructive feedback welcome!**

**GravityFallsGirl22 x**


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper P.O.V

Wendy, Robbie and I piled into Robbie's van. It was black, like the night's sky and the fake leather seats were torn and scruffy. I sat in the back, on my own and Robbie and Wendy sat in the front.

* * *

We pulled up outside the mystery shack.

"What we doing here?" I asked

"Oh we're getting the other three!" Wendy replied

Three girl's jumped into the car: Mabel, Gloss and Cashmere.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried

"Hey Mabel, what you got in there?!" I questioned, pointing down towards a large bag Mabel had in her hand.

"Oh in here: Knife's, weapons, oh and not to mention, grappling hook!" Mabel screamed, joyfully.

"Ok…" I knew my sister was strange… not this strange.

* * *

"So if we follow this path we should come to where the signal is being received from." Wendy pointed

We were driving through the woods; Robbie had obviously got us lost. We pulled down a narrow dirt path. It was dark and the trees towered above us casting irregular shadows onto the forest floor. After a few minutes it came to a dead end and a large straight-down drop.

"The phone signal should be here," Wendy instructed. She got out the car and walked around until stopping in a bush and reaching down to pull out… Prim's phone. She got back into the car.

"Well that worked!" she sarcastically spoke.

"Well maybe they are up there?" Gloss pointed up towards the warehouse where I had almost been chopped in half.

"Good thinking!" I cried, "Hurry up we may only have an hour though"

Primrose's P.O.V

I sat in the room with a piece of chalk. On the wall I was planning my escape route. I had to face the facts, no one was coming for me, and I had to get out alone. I then heard a loud crashing sound behind me, Gideon was walking down the stairs, now was my chance.

"Hello, you only have an hour left to live, let's hope they get here fast!" He spat

I kept silent. Then, without giving him any warning I jumped up and kicked him between the legs. Whilst he was rolling around on the floor in pain I ran up the stairs. I tripped up on something, but then I noticed it was a lever, so it closed the stairs, leaving Gideon trapped down there. Now I just had to get out.

Dipper's P.O.V

We reached the warehouse in no time at all, what with Robbie's speedy driving, although he nearly got us killed in the process.

"Ok, so we open the doors, take down Gideon, get Prim" I instruct

"That's if they're in there!" Cashmere pointed out

I strode up to the double doors and began trying to open them.

"Who is that?" A muffled voice asked from inside

"Who are you?" I asked

"Dipper!" A voice screamed from inside

"Don't worry we'll get you out!" I reassured

"How?" Wendy asked, "The doors are clearly stuck tight

"Leave this to me!" Robbie cried, jumping into his van

"Prim, get away from the doors. NOW!" I instructed Prim

I moved away, too, and Robbie drove his van, full pelt into the doors. They burst open and I ran into Prim's arms.

"You saved me!" She cried

"We all did!" I answered

"Your phone is ringing, Prim!" Wendy called handing the phone to her.

She spoke on the phone for 20 minutes, in the van as we drove back t the mystery shack. Once she put it down, her face beamed with joy.

"We're going home!" She screamed "Mum's better!"

"That's good news." I smiled; I was really going to miss her and her sisters

* * *

The next day soon came. The three were going home.

"I'm really going to miss you Dipper, Mabel and you to Wendy!" Prim gushed

"We're going to miss you too." I answered

"Well, goodbye!" She hugged us all and then turned around and walked towards the bus

"Wait! I have something for you" I began to run after her. "Here take this!" I handed her book number 3.

"Thank you so much Dipper! It means a lot!" She thanked me "I'm never going to forget you." She planted a gently kiss on my lips and then ran onto the coach to join her sisters.

As the coach pulled away, the three waved out the back window.

Gideon's P.O.V

So, I'm stuck down here until someone decides to rescue me. I knew I should have upgraded this place. But don't worry I'll be back Prim…

A cackle filled the room as I laughed.


End file.
